


CHEESE!

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [48]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHEESE!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted February 3, 2012](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/159188.htmll).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #063, Smile

"Okay!" Mokuba cheers, readying the camera. "One! Two--"

He pauses mid-count.

"Seto!"

His brother rolls his eyes.

"Seto, smile!" He impatiently raises the camera again.

"I am."

"That's not a real smile," Mokuba says patiently behind the camera.

"Here," Jounouchi says, appearing out of nowhere. Invading Kaiba's space again, he grabs the corners of Kaiba's lips with his pointer fingers, pulling them out into a make-shift smile.

CLICK!

Kaiba growls and turns on Jounouchi. "You--!"

The other boy laughs and runs away.

Kaiba grumbles and massages his mouth.

Mokuba bounds over to show him his unflattering picture.


End file.
